


Father of the bride

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars
Genre: California, Engagement, Marriage, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: Rey Solo has spent the last 6 months in Rome finishing her degree as an architect. While there she meets Poe Dameron, who happens to also be from California and in Rome on business.Things escalate and when Rey returns home she isn't the same girl that had left, and she is wearing an engagement ring. Whatever will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Han Solo was rushing around his business expecting the phone to ring any minute, saying his daughter had landed.   
This had been the longest that he had been separated from his little girl and he just wanted to hold her close and not let her go.   
Just then the phone rang and Han saw his secretary, Phasma answer the phone. He held his breath as she spoke and then she smiled at him. "She landed Han."  
Han breathed a sigh of relief as he ran to his office. Hux was waiting for him holding his brief case and hat. "Here you go Han. Tell Rey we said hello, anf welcome home."  
Han nodded as he grabbed his things and ran to his car.

Thirty minutes later Han was pulling into the driveway of his home with Rey's bike in the back of his car. He saw Ben, his son sitting on the porch, and he looked like he was about to start laughing, which confused Han, but he didn't dwell on it.  
"Your sister inside?"  
Ben nodded. "She should just be about done unpacking."  
"Good. Better get cleaned up. I'm sure your mom will have supper ready soon."  
As soon as Han walked into the house he was greeted by Leia. "Where is she?" Han asked.  
Leia laughed. "Don't worry. She will be down soon."  
Just then Han heard a noise and he looked upstairs and smiled. There stood his beautiful daughter, Rey.   
"DADDY" she cried as she ran down stairs and into her fathers arms.

Soon the whole family was sitting around the table, enjoying the baked chicken that Leia had made.  
"So how was Rome?" Han asked.  
"It was amazing" Rey answered, a slow smile spreading across her face.   
"That's all we get?" Ben asked. "It was amazing?"  
Rey closed her eyes as she bit her lip. "Well, it was amazing."  
Leia was frowning. "Rey? What's wrong?"  
"God. This is hard to say to your parents. Especially mine. Ok. Here goes. I met someone."  
Leia's brows rose as Han blinked. "Does this someone have a name?"  
"Yes. His name is Poe Dameron. He was in the military but got an honorable discharge after he got shot down."  
"Dameron?" Leia asked. "Name sounds familiar. Is he from around here?"  
"Yes. In fact, he lives in Santa Monica."  
"Santa Monica?" Han asked. "Hold the fort. Poe Dameron? Is he the son of Kes and Shara?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow. Ok. So you met Poe" Han said as he took a sip of water. "The way you are acting it is almost like you are trying to say you are dating."  
Rey coughed as she grabbed her glass of water and took a big drink. Ben was watching everything with a smirk on his face which was surprising.  
Finally Rey took a deep breath. "We are dating, yes. But. Oh god. Alright. I am just going to say it. Poe and I fell inlove."  
Han nodded. "Thats nice."  
Leia's eyes widened as she noticed her daughter raise her left hand. "That's not just it" Rey said. "Poe and I are engaged. We are getting married."


	2. Chapter 2

Han blinked rapidly as he stared at his daughter. "What did you say?"  
"I said that Poe and I are getting married."  
"THAT IS OUTRAGEOUS" Han yelled. "You're not old enough to get married."  
"What?" Rey asked. "Dad. I am 23. If I'm not mistaken, that is older than what mom was when you two got married."  
"That was different. Your mom wad mature then."  
Ben laughed as Leia snorted. "Han, honey. I would be quiet if I was you" she said.  
"So you're saying I'm not mature?" Rey asked.  
Han shook his head. "No. I'm not saying that. Of course you are mature. What I am saying is that you're not ready to get married."  
Ben slapped his hand across his eyes as Leia shook her head. Han was digging himself in way deep and she wasn't going to save him this time.  
"Well that is just to bad" Rey said. "Poe is the man I am inlove with and I will marry him. With or without you."  
With that Rey stood up and ran from the room just as Luke Skywalker, Leia's brother walked in. "What is going on?" He asked.  
Ben and Leia laughed as Han groaned. "Rey is engaged."  
Luke blinked. "She is? Wait. Is it Poe?"  
"You knew?" Han asked.  
Luke shook his head. "No. But he and Rey are outside right now, kissing."

When Rey got outside she saw Poe as he drove up. She ran to him as soon as he got out of his car and threw her arms around his neck.   
"Babe, you ok?" Poe asked.  
Rey shook her head. "No. Dad lost it when I told them."  
"So did mine" Poe added. "But they will come around."  
Poe then grabbed Rey's face and brought their lips together as their arms wrapped around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later the wedding was still on. Rey and Poe decided to meet with Chirrut Imwe while Han and Leia went to have brunch with Kes and Shara.  
"I don't know why we have to go to brunch" Han complained. "We already know them."  
Leia smiled. "Yes. But it has been a long time since we saw them. It will be good to catch up."

Catch up was the right words. The last time Han and Leia had seen Kes and Shara, they were still working on his parents farm. Somehow they had hit it big in recent years.  
Han was speechless when he saw the house. The house was so big it looked like a mansion. There was even a guard gate.  
"Now Han" Leia admonished. "Be have. This is Rey's future in laws."  
Han rolled his eyes. "I always behave."  
Just then Kes opened the door and he smiled when he saw Han and Leia. "Come in. Welcome."  
"You have a lovely home"Leia said.  
"Thanks. It belonged to Shara's grandfather. He wanted it to stay in the family, so when he died, it got passed down to her."  
"Wow" Han said. "So you didn't strike gold or anything?"  
Leia elbowed him but Kes was laughing. "No. We didn't strike gold. Shara's dad as you know, runs Microsoft. He did take me on, and I am vice president of the company."  
Han started blinking rapidly as Leia smiled. "That's great Kes."  
Han was shaking his head. "May I use the bathroom?"  
"Sure" Shara said as she came into the room wiping her hands on the towel. "The one down here is being redone, but you can use the one upstairs, 8th door on the left."  
Han's mouth fell open but No one seemed to notice, so he left to go and find the bathroom.

The bathroom so happened to be next door to Kes' office. Han and Kes had always been close and so Han decided that Kes wouldn't mind him looking around. Han saw a little black book on the desk and he picked it up, thinking maybe it was Kes' address book. When he saw that it was a bank book, and that it showed the Dameron's bank account, he about lost it. As it was two giant dogs came running into the room. Han's eyes widened just as the dogs lunged for him. He wasn't paying attention where he was going, so when he ended up in the pool outside and the dogs still barking at him he figured he was in over his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey and Leia was sitting at the dining room table working on invitations along with Shara and Poe when Han walked in. The women were laughing over some of the child antics that Poe and Rey had gotten up to.  
Han cringed when Leia told how Han taught Rey how to ride a bike and play basketball at the same time.  
"What's going on here?" Han asked as he sat at the table and picked up one of the invitations.  
"We are stuffing the envelopes so we can mail them out to family and friends" Leia replied.   
"I thought the wedding wasn't until January?"  
"It is dad" Rey added. "But that is only three months away."  
Han blinked. "Oh. So how many are we inviting?"  
"500."  
Han's eyes widened. "500. Why?"  
Rey frowned. "Dad, we have a big family, but so does Poe. Is that a problem?"  
Leia glared at Han which caused him to shut his mouth and shake his head. "No. No problem."

Two hours later Han was sitting in his garage and fuming over the wedding when Leia stormed in. "What is your problem?"  
"I hate this?" Han said. "Rey has always said that she never wanted to get married now she is marrying the first john to come along."  
"Han, Rey and Poe are inlove. Can't you see that? She isn't doing this to make you upset, and every time that you complain you hurt her. So can you please just be happy for our daughter?"  
Han sighed. "Ok. I will try."  
"Thank you. Also, just so you know, my dad wasn't happy when we were getting married, amd he came around when he saw how happy I was."  
Han blinked as Leia turned to walk out of the garage. He was actually shocked. He decided right then and there to be happy for Rey. "Better dig my tux out of the trunk" he said as he headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that Han was no longer complaining about the wedding, he started helping. He even offered to go with Poe and Kes three days before the wedding to pick up the tuxedos.   
Finally it was the night before the wedding and Rey was in her room packing up her things. She was feeling a little lost and kept thinking that this was a dream, but when her mom came in with a cup of tea at midnight with her hair in rollers and tears in her eyes, she knew it was true.   
"How's it going?" Leia asked.  
"It's coming along. Mom, when you were packing your things before you married dad, did you feel like you were leaving home? I mean, did you feel lost?"  
Leia smiled as she sat on the bed. "Yes. But my dad said something to me that helped. He said I was always welcome home no matter what. Even though I was getting married, I could still come by whenever, even if it was the middle of the night. You don't have to turn in your house key just because you're moving away, Rey."  
Leia then reached in her robe pocket and pulled out a key. "I still have my house key. Dad refused to take it."  
Just then Padme, Leia's mom walked in also with a key. "And I still have mine."  
So even though I am moving away, I can always come back" Rey said.  
It wasn't a question, but Leia nodded. "You are always welcome home, dear. Even if it is just for tea or you need to get away from Poe if he made you angry."  
Rey chuckled. "Ok. Well. I need to finish packing and go to bed."  
Leia and Padme hugged Rey, then they left her alone to finish up. 

Finally around 1, Rey closed the flaps on the last box and moved it to the floor. She then looked around the room and tried not to cry.  
She also realized she wasn't tired so she slipped her robe on along with her sneakers and headed downstairs. Maybe shooting the basketball would help her get tired.

Han was laying in bed looking at the picture of Rey when she was 5 when he heard a basketball bouncing outside. When he got to the window, he saw Rey shooting hoops. He slipped his robe and slippers on as he made his way downstairs.

Rey just made a basket when Han came out the door. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked.  
"No" Rey answered as she made another basket.   
Han nodded as Rey passed the ball to him. "Get your things packed?"  
"Every bit. Remember how you told me not to throw away anything?" At Han's nod, Rey continued. "Well, I didn't. I packed Every thing. Including my old retainer. I couldn't let go of the memories, dad. I don't want to."  
"You don't have to let go of the memories" Han said. They will always be there."  
Just then Rey started yawning and Han took her hand. "Go to bed, sunshine. You have a big day tomorrow."  
Rey let her dad lead her inside to her room, but before she closed her door, she threw her arms around Han's neck and hugged him tight. "I love you dad."  
"I love you too, kid."  
Once Rey's door was closed, Han moved to his room. Once in bed, he let the tears fall. Leia must have known since she moved over and put her arm around him and held him close.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the wedding found Rey in Han and Leia's room sitting in front of the vanity. Rey had been up since 7.   
It was now 8 and rey had her shower and was now drinking a cup of coffee while Leia dried her hair. The wedding was set for 3 and Rey was finally starting to get nervous.  
She was staring out the bedroom window as her mom held a hair dryer and blowed dried her hair sonshe could style it.   
Just then they heard Chirrut Imwe and Maz Kanata's voices through the open window directing the caterers that had arrived to get things set up for the reception. Rey and Poe had decided to get married in the same church that Han and Leia had almost 30 years ago, but with a reception at Rey's parents.   
Just then Padme walked in carrying a box in her arms and a smile on her face. "Good morning Rey."  
Rey smiled but both padme and Leia could see the nervousness on her face. "You ok?"  
Rey breathed deeply as she nodded. "Yes. Just nervous."  
"About the ceremony or the wedding night?" Leia asked.  
"To be honest, a little bit of both" Rey mumbled.  
Leia nodded as she laid the blow dryer down. "Well, I remember we had the talk when you were 13, but we can again if you want."  
"No. That's ok mom. I just am scared that I may disappoint Poe."  
"Why is that?" Padme asked as she sat down.  
"I've never slept with anyone."  
"Neither has Poe" Shara said as she came into the room.  
"Really?" Rey asked.  
Shara nodded. "He told me just the other day that he had kept the promise that he had made to me when he was 11."  
Rey nodded again. "So we are both inexperienced."  
"That's actually a good thing" Padme said. "You can both learn together. That's the way it should be. When Anakin and I married, we had no clue what we were doing, but we learned together. We learned what the other loved."  
"Well, I wasn't like that" Leia said. "But then again, Han was the only one that I had been with."  
Rey nodded as Leia leaned down and kissed her daughters cheek. "You ready to continue?"  
"Yes."  
With that Leia started brushing Rey's hair as Padme went to Rey's room and grabbed her dress.

Han was with Poe and Kes in the backroom of the church getting ready. Han was going to be leaving in a few minutes to go get Rey and Leia.  
"I am all thumbs" Poe said as he gave up on his tie.  
Kes chuckled as he moved to stand in front of Poe and took over. "You going to make it?"  
"Yes. But I am really nervous."  
Han chuckled. "When I talked to Leia, she said Rey was also nervous."  
"Remember son, a wedding is two nervous people dedicating themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. As soon as the ceremony is past, you will be fine."  
"It's not the ceremony that I am nervous about" Poe whispered.  
"It's tonight, right?" Han asked.  
At Poe's nod, Han and Kes chuckled. At Poe's confused look Han calmed down. "That was also part of why Rey is nervous."  
"I figured. We had always talked about how we promised our moms to wait till we found the one, and even after we got engaged we decided to wait."  
"I'm happy to hear that" Han said.   
Just then Kes looked at the clock. "Han, it is 1:30."  
"Thank you. Well, see you soon kid. Got to go get the bride."

Rey was already downstairs when Han arrived and when Han saw Rey for the first time in her wedding dress, he felt the tears gather in his eyes.   
"You look beautiful, honey."  
Rey smiled as Leia handed her the bouquet. "You ready?"  
"Yes."  
With that Han took Rey's hand as Ben led Leia to the waiting limo. They had a wedding to get to.


	7. Chapter 7

Cassian Andor was waiting at the door of the church when Han and Rey pulled up. Cassian was Rey's godfather and was going to be walking down the aisle with Rey along with Han.   
It wasn't conventional, but that was what Rey wanted. Jyn, Rey's godmother, was one of Rey's brides maids as was Jessika Pava. Rey's maid of honor was Rose Tico, Rey's best friend since they had been in kindergarten.  
Ben was Poe's best man. The two groomsmen was Snap Wexley and Finn Storm, a mutual friend of Rey's and Poe's. Finn had met Poe while in the service and they had become best friends.   
Music could be heard as Rey entered the church and was led to the doors. Maz Kanata was directing everyone where to stand as Chirrut straightened Rey's train.   
Just then the music changed and the doors opened as the bridal party started forward. Rey held back next to Han and Cassian. Soon the doors closed again and Chirrut motioned for Han, Cassian and Rey to move forward. Soon the music changed to Canon N' D and the doors opened as everyone stood. Rey's eyes fell on Poe's at the front of the church and she smiled great big when his landed on her.   
As Rey made her way down the aisle her eyes stayed on Poe and everyone watching could see the love radiating in the room between the two who was binding themselves together for the rest of their lives.

In what seemed like a blink of the eye, the ceremony was past and everyone was heading to the Solo's place. 

Rey and Poe walked into the tent that had been set up outside her parents house to the sound of everyone clapping.   
Caterers was seen getting food set up and the wait staff was waiting to direct the flow of people when the meal started.

As soon as the meal was over the floor was cleared as the Dj took up his place.  
"Everyone please clear the floor and welcome the bride and groom, Poe and Rey Dameron as they share their first dance as husband and wife."  
The song that Poe and Rey had settled on was perfect, by Ed Sheraan. As Han listened to the words of the song, he realized that the words was so perfect for the.

I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it,  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

No, no, no

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight.

As soon as the song ended the bridal party was asked to join the bride and groom; along with the parents of Rey and Poe.   
As the music continued, Han led Leia closer and closer to where Rey and Poe was. Han had instructed the Dj to play butterfly kisses for the father daughter dance which would happen just before the bouquet toss.  
As the hour grew later people started to leave, knowing that Rey and Poe would be leaving soon for their honey moon.  
Just as the clock struck 9, Poe led Rey towards the house to get changed for their flight that would be taking off at midnight for Hawaii. 

Han was sitting in the living room looking at the mess that had been left behind after everyone had left. The house was quiet for the first time in 4 months. Just then the phone rang and Han reached over and picked up the receiver.  
"Hello" he said as he took a sip of his whiskey.  
"Dad?" Rey said.  
"Rey. Why aren't you on the plane?"  
"I had to call before we boarded. I love you dad. Thank you."  
Han started crying as he tried to speak. "You welcome honey. I love you also. Have a wonderful honeymoon."  
After Han said bye to Rey and hung up the phone, he saw Leia standing there in the doorway. He smiled as he stood up and moved to his wife. "I love you honey."  
"I love you too. Let's go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be going into part two of father of the bride, starting with Poe and Rey's honeymoon in Hawaii.

The sun was shining in Honolulu, Hawaii when Rey and Poe arrived at their hotel. It over looked the ocean and as soon as they got to the honeymoon suite, Rey rushed to the balcony to look at the view as Poe placed their luggage on the floor next to the bed.   
He then walked up behind his wife and put his arms around her waist drawing her close to him as he buried his face in her hair. "I love you so much" he whispered.  
Rey smiled as she turned in his arms wrapping hers around his neck. "I love you too."  
Soon their lips met in a kiss but they were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Rey groaned as Poe pulled back to go and answer the door.  
It was the bell boy with a vase of flowers, compliments of the hotel along with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.   
"Wow" Rey said as she saw the treat that was placed on the coffee table.  
She then proceeded to sit and grab a strawberry as Poe poured two glasses of champagne and handed one to her. "You ready to begin the first day of our lives together?" He asked.  
"I've been ready" Rey responded standing up and moving to Poe. He then swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed before going and closing the door on the balcony along with the shades, before returning to the bed. "Me too" he said as he climbed up next to her.   
The fire had been built in the fireplace, but soon it wasn't the only thing warm in the room as Poe and Rey made love for the first time.

For the first several days Rey and Poe never left their room, since they were wrapped up in each other and their sheets on the bed. But by the fifth day they finally got dressed and made their way out to the beach.   
Rey didn't waste anytime running to the ocean as Poe laid out their towels before he joined her. Thankfully they were far away from the other people, because as soon as Poe's arms was around Rey, they started making out. Rey then pulled back and smiled at Poe before turning and running back to the hotel, Poe laughing as he grabbed their things and chasing after her. They never left their room again till they headed to the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

Han and Leia was at the airport one month after the wedding waiting for Poe and Rey to land. Han had offered to drop Poe's car off at the house that he and Rey had bought together after the wedding that way he wouldn't have to pay for parking for three weeks. Of course that also gave Han the excuse to pick his daughter and son in law up from the airport.  
"What time does their planebland again?" Han asked.  
"12:45, so another 15 minutes."  
Just then the flight attendant on duty came over the speaker. "Flight 2187 from Honolulu, is approaching the gate."  
Leia blinked. "They're early."  
Han shrugged. "That's a good thing."  
Just then they saw Poe and Rey coming towards them. Rey looked a little pale and was being supported by Poe. Han ran forward and grabbed Rey so Poe could be able to grab their luggage from baggage claim.   
"Rey, sweetheart, What's wrong?" Leia asked.  
"I don't know. I was doing fine until we hit turbulence."  
"Maybe that's why" Han said.   
Rey looked at Poe over her dads shoulder and smirked. Poe smiled also. 

Two days after Poe and Rey settled into their home, Rey had a doctors appointment. The only one who knew was Poe.  
As Rey waited in the waiting room she Couldn't help but be concerned. What if she was deathly ill?  
Just then the nurse came out and called her name. 

Two hours later Rey's mouth was hanging wide open as she looked at Harter Kalonia. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. How long has it been since the wedding?"  
"A month."  
"Well, from what I am seeing you are exactly four weeks along. I can tell you when you conceived."  
"I can too."  
Kalonia then prescribed prenatal vitamins to try and told her to make sure to take care of herself. She then set up an appointment for Rey to come back in.   
As soon as Rey got to her car she called Poe. "We need to talk" she said.

That night when Poe got home from work he rushed into the house. Rey was fixing supper as Poe hurried into the kitchen.   
"Is everything alright?" He asked as Rey turned to face him.   
Rey smiled as she handed over a sonogram. "Yes."  
Poe blinked as he looked at the picture. He then looked at Rey and grinned. He then grabbed her into a big hug that lifted her clear off her feet.


	10. Chapter 10

two weeks later Rey and Poe had both sets of parents over for a special dinner.   
Leia had come over early to help Rey get things ready and kept trying to get her to tell her what the news was, but Rey refused and said that it would keep till after dinner.  
What no one expected was Kalonia calling just before they sat down and Han answering the phone.

"SHE IS WHAT?" Han yelled through the phone.  
Rey's eyes widened as she looked at Poe. Han then looked at Rey with wide eyes before turning to glare at Poe. "He knows" Poe said.  
"He knows what?" Kes asked.  
Just then Han slammed the phone down and turned to Rey. "You're pregnant?"  
Kes laughed. "No she isn't."  
"Yes she is" Han argued. "That was Kalonia."  
Shara and Leia shrieked as both women hugged Poe and Rey. "Congratulations" Leia cried. "This is happy news."  
"She can't have a baby" Han said. "She is not old enough."  
Rey laughed. "Yes I am dad. In fact I am the same age mom was when she had me."  
"Thats beside the point, Rey. You are still just a kid yourself."  
"Here we go again" Leia scoffed. "Han. Calm down. Now, Rey. How far along are you?"   
"6 weeks today."  
"The wedding was 6 weeks ago" Kes said as he did the math. He then chuckled as he looked at Poe. "Just like your old man."  
Han glared as he stomped from the room. Just then Leia started feeling dizzy and a wave of nausea swept over her. "Excuse me" she whispered running to the bathroom downstairs.

Leia made an appointment with Kalonia and asked Rey to go with her. Kalonia was the family doctor and Leia refused to go see anyone else.  
"It must just be the change that women go through at my age" Leia said as they waited in the room for the doctor.  
"Mom, you're not that old" Rey said with a smile.   
Just then Kalania came in with a smile on her face. "Well, Leia. Got some good news for you. You're not going through menopause."  
"See" Rey said. "Told you."  
Leia smiled as she looked at Kalania. "So then, what is it?"  
"Kalania laughed. "Lets just say that Rey's baby will have a new aunt or uncle in 8 months."  
Leia and Rey's eyes widened as they stared at the doctor. Then Rey started laughing. "Dad is going to flip" she said on a burst of laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're what? Are you kidding me?" Han asked after Leia told him the news.  
"No" Leia replied.   
"This is just great" Han snapped as he turned to pace the floor. "First our daughter gets married, goes on a honeymoon. Returns home pregnant. Now, my own wife, who hasnt had a child for 23 years is pregnant?"  
Leia nodded. "I kmow this isn't what we planned, Han, but just so you know, I am happy about this. I really am."  
Ham sighed as he flopped down in his chair, his dog, Threepio jumping on his lap. "Leia, are you sure about this? I mean, having another baby at our age?"  
Leia smiled and Han couldn't help but see the light in her eyes as she nodded. Han then nodded back and smiled back. "Then ok. I hope it's a boy."

As it was Han didn't get his wish. When Leia and Rey were five months along, they both decided to find out the sex of the babies. Rey was thrilled when she found out she was having a boy. Leia was having a girl. 

Han and Ben contacted Maz Kanata and Chirrut Imwe about a combined baby shower for the expectant mothers, which they were happy to do.  
Poe was now working from home as much as he could so he could work on the nursery. Rey wasn't able to work as much as she would have liked, but lately she had been thinking about after the baby was born. Would she return to work or would she become a stay at home mom.  
One night she Couldn't sleep and decided to go and talk to her dad. Poe was sound asleep as she climbed out of their bed and slipped on some yoga pants and grabbed her car keys.

Han was sitting in the living room reading the paper when he saw car lights turn into the drive way. He frowned as he stood up to go see who it was.   
He didn't even make it to the door as Rey walked in. "Hey" he said. "Everything alright?"  
"Ya. Couldn't sleep. A lot going through my mind."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
Rey nodded and followed Han into the living room. As soon as she sat down on the couch Han handed her glass of water. "Ok kid. What's up?"  
"I keep thinking about what I want to do after I have the baby."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know if I want to go back to work."  
Han nodded. "I understand. Your mom faced the same thing when she was pregnant with Ben."  
"She did?"  
Han nodded. "Yes. As you know she was working full time in Senator Organa's office. She loved it there, but she wanted to be at home with Ben and then eventually you. By the time she could have gone back to work, she realized that she didn't want to."  
"And I don't regret it" Leia added as she came into the room."  
"I want to be there for our son, more than anything" Rey said.   
"All I can tell you, sweetheart, is follow your heart" Leia said. "Also talk it over with Poe."  
"Ok."  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Han went to answer it. He grinned when he saw Poe. "She is in the living room."  
"Is she ok?" He asked.  
Han nodded. "Come in. She just wanted to talk. Now, I am heading to bed and taking Leia. You two can stay here and talk. Just make sure to lock the door on your way out."  
Han then took Leia's hand and led her upstairs leaving Poe and Rey in the living room. Before Poe could talk, Rey stood up. "Can we talk at home?"  
Poe nodded as he took his wife's hand and led her to the car, seeing as he had walked here.


	12. Chapter 12

As it was, Poe supported Rey in her choice in being a stay at home mom, so when Rey went into her 8th month, she put her two weeks notice in at her uncle's office.  
Luke was understanding in Rey's choice and told her he fully supported her choice. 

When Rey and Leia went into their 9th month, thibgs became a little hectic, especially when Rey moved back in with Han and Leia since Poe was going out of town for a few days on a business trip.   
Rey had two weeks to go till her due date so Poe had told his office that this would be his last business trip. He also had been offered a full time job at Luke's office and had decided to take it after the baby was born.   
Four nights after Poe left Rey went into labor. Han was already tired because between Leia and Rey, they had kept him going from sun up till sundown.   
As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Han called Poe. Poe started freaking out and rushed to check out of the hotel and get a flight home. 

Leia was sitting next to Rey's bed when she started feeling some discomfort. "Mom. What's wrong?" Rey asked.  
"I don't know" Leia replied just as the doctor walked in. Just then Leia's water broke. 

Leia was rushed to the delivery room as Ben hurried to find Han. Just then Poe ran into the hospital and collided with Ben. "Where's Rey?"  
"Room 3112. Have you seen dad?"  
"Ya. He was at the vending machines. Why?"  
"Mom went into labor and her water just broke."  
"WHAT?" Han yelled.  
"Delivery room 3" Ben yelled as Han ran down the hall.

Just as Poe got to Rey's room, she was being prepared to be rolled to delivery. "Oh thank god" Rey cried when her husband ran in.   
"I take it this is your husband?" The nurse asked.  
Rey nodded. "He is."  
Just then they reached delivery room 2 just as a baby cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Han was standing in the hallway when he heard the baby cry. Ben was sitting on the floor looking at his phone.   
Han was so overcome as he listened to the sound of his grandson crying for the first time. He was holding his newborn baby just as Poe came out carrying his son.   
"Dad" Poe said with tears in his eyes.  
Han smiled as he stepped towards his son in law and laid eyes on his grandson for the first time. "Oh my" Han breathed.  
Poe and Han switched babies so Han could take his grandson to meet Leia and Poe carried his baby sister in law in to meet Rey.

Leia was sitting up in bed when Han walked in carrying the baby. "Grandma, want to see your grandson?"  
Leia nodded as Han placed the baby in her arms. "He is so precious" Leia exclaimed. "How's Rey?"  
"She is doing wonderful. Poe took our daughter in to meet her."  
Leia had been moved to a private room, but had convinced the doctor to let her daughter also stay in the same room.   
As soon as Rey was made comfortable, she was rolled into the same room with her mom, Poe carrying Han and Leia's baby in his arms.  
"Have you decided on a name?" Poe asked as he placed the baby girl in Leia's arm.   
Leia looked at Han who smiled and nodded. "Yes. This little girl is Padme Shmi Solo."  
"Beautiful" Rey said. "Grandma will love it, and so would great grandma."  
"What about your baby?" Han asked as he took his grandson in his arms.  
Rey smiled. "Well,we wanted to honor you, dad, but also Poe's father. But Kes Han or Han Kes just didn't make sense."  
Han laughed. "I agree."  
"So we decided to honor grandpa Anakin instead. I know he would have loved this if he was still alive. So this is Anakin Luke."  
Leia smiled as tears filled her eyes. "It's a good strong name" she said.

The women remained in the hospital for two days, and the day they went home, Kes and Shara was there. Shara was going to stay with Poe and Rey to help with the baby till Rey was on her feet. Padme was staying with Han and Leia.  
It had also been decided that even though Padme was Rey's sister, she would also be her godmother. Poe and Rey had decided to make Ben Anakin's godfather as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. I enjoyed writing this. Again, if anyone has any suggestions for another damerey story, please let me know.

Five years later

Poe and Rey was walking Anakin up the sidewalk on the first day of kindergarten when Han and Leia showed up with Padme.   
Padme and Anakin was close and acted more like siblings then aunt and nephew.   
Rey smiled as she watched her son run towards Padme, yelling her name.   
Padme jumped out of her parents car and ran towards Anakin, and Poe chuckled as he watched the two 5 years old talk about their first day of school.   
Just then the bell rang signaling for the kids to get to their class rooms, so Han took Padme by the hand as Poe got Anakin. 

After they left the school, Han and Leia treated Poe and Rey out for breakfast.   
While they were waiting for their orders to arrive, Rey jumped up from the table and hurried to the bathroom.   
"Is Rey alright?" Han asked as he sipped his coffee.  
Poe nodded and smiled. "Yes."  
Just then Rey came back to the table wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I thought this was already past."  
"What?" Han asked.  
Rey sighed as she sat down. She then smiled at her parents. "Well, you may as well know. I am pregnant. This time, with twins."  
Leia screamed as she jumped up from her chair and hugged Rey, just as Han fell off his chair in shock.


End file.
